Fourteen ten
by dajwoh
Summary: My version of how episode 14.10 should have ended. One shot.


Authors note: Watched 14x10 "Presumed Guilty" and hated the end so this is my version of it.

* * *

"Benson" I say as I pick up my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey baby. So I just wanted to double check the flight. Flying out 18.20 Christmas Eve and back on the first?"

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait" I tell her and I can't stop smiling when thinking of spending a whole week with my wonderful girlfriend, lying on the beach instead of dealing with the cold New York winter.

"I wish you could come with me to our little Christmas celebration we're having at the precinct" I tell her in a low voice as I discretely look around to make sure nobody is within earshot.

"I know sweetheart but I have a ton of work to do before we leave so I can just relax and have drinks on the beach with my gorgeous detective. I might even have time to go out and get a new bikini for our trip. What do you think?" She asks me in sultry voice and I can almost hear the smirk I know appeared on her face as she told me that.

"Babe I'm at work, you can't say stuff like that to me, making me all flustered" I tell her as I feel my cheeks heat up and my hand not holding my phone goes to my forehead to keep anyone that might be looking my way, unaware that I feel like a high school kid again talking to my crush. My lips tugs into a smile once more as I hear one of my favourite sounds in the world as she softly laughs in my ear.

"Go back to work honey and I will see you when you get home, I hope. If I'm asleep please wake me up"

"Okay I'll see you later. I miss you, bye" I tell her softly before hanging up the phone. I feel excited at the prospect of having an actual vacation, something that doesn't exactly happen very often. I hear Amanda calling out my name as the others start to make their way towards the party down at the medical examiners of all places.

"So are you working tomorrow?"

"We drew the short straw but on Christmas Eve I'm off to the Bahamas" I tell Melinda with a wide smile.

"Good for you! With whom?" She asks me even though she already knows the answer.

"With a friend" I tell her with a twinkle in my eye as she laughs "Taking the fifth" she asks me as I just continue to smile at the thought of the love of my life waiting for me at our home.

It's been 3 wonderful years since we finally stopped fighting our feelings and just gave in. I have never made a better decision in my life. I was never and will never be ashamed of her or our relationship but my colleagues know very well that I've always been a private person so I never mention anything private at work. After she quit at the district attorney's office we moved in together so we don't have to spend any more nights apart, except from when work keeps me away that is.

When Fin's ex-wife appears out of nowhere needing his help I can't help but sigh knowing that none of us are getting any sleep anytime soon and have to tell Alex I won't be coming home tonight.

After several days of hard work we all were able to get Sam out of jail so he could spend the holiday with his family. It was the day we were supposed to leave and I had hardly gotten any sleep with us working so hard and the fact that I had to tell Alex I might not make the flight. I felt like the world's worst girlfriend as I told her we caught a case and even thought she told me she understood, my heart broke at hearing the sadness in her voice as we hung up.

My partner hands me my bag and phone telling me that it's his Christmas gift to me. I'm stunned at his action but I would be lying if I said I wasn't dying to get out of there, calling my love before heading to the airport with not a lot of time to spare. I slip on my jacket as I rush to the elevator.

"Honey? Grab my bag and head to the airport. I'll meet you at the terminal entrance" I tell her with a wide grin before hanging up and hurry outside to hail a cab. The buildings we pass are nothing but a blur as the ball of nerves in my stomach gets bigger by the second. I know that I should be able to make it to the airport on time but I don't know if she would forgive me if I wouldn't make it, I probably wouldn't forgive myself for that. The cab comes to a stop outside the terminal and I rush inside making my way towards my gorgeous blonde who's anxiously looking around before she spots me and the weariness I feel completely vanishes at seeing her radiant smile. As my arms go around her in a loving embrace I feel her relax against me in relief that our trip is actually happening. A soft graze of her lips against mine I feel whole and unable to fight the smile on my lips as we make our way towards our gate.

A short while later we have settled into our seats and the slight nervousness I feel at the thought of being on an airplane is soon replaced with a feeling of contentment as she intertwines her hand with mine.

"I'm so glad you're here" She tells me as her blue eyes twinkle with happiness.

"There's no place I'd rather be honey" I let out in a whisper as she cranes her neck down to place her lips over mine.

"I love you Alexandra" I tell her as I look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"And I love you Olivia" She tells me with a smile as our lips meet once more. The engagement ring lying hidden in my bag is not forgotten and before our return to New York it found its way onto Alex's finger shining brightly and I was the luckiest woman in the world to have Alexandra Cabot saying yes to being my wife.

The End

* * *

Please do let me know what you thought


End file.
